


Bezahl, Ling!

by Sternpfote



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternpfote/pseuds/Sternpfote
Summary: "Ed kommt zu Ling und möchte etwas als Gegenleistung für das Essen, damals in Rushvalley!"Aufgabe: Schreib dazu einen Oneshot!Wie unterschiedlich drei Autorinnen diese "Gegenleistung" beschreiben, erfahrt ihr hier! Wer Edling mag, Roy in einer Sauna sehen will oder sich Ling im Schweinchenkostüm vorstellen kann, sollte in diese drei Oneshots mal reinschauen!





	1. Info

\--INFO--

Tja, eine Erklärung wäre wohl angebracht.  
Wer sie überspringen will, bitte xD

Mein Name ist Angel, hier auf ao3 bekannt als Sternpfote!  
Auf Wattpad Sternpfoetchen ;)  
Und auf Watti habe ich noch zwei Freunde!  
Die liebe Canis_Familiaris und Malaika-chan! <3

Und genau diese habe ich gezwungen, einen Oneshot zu schreiben!  
Alle drei werden hier nun präsentiert.  
Aber, was genau waren denn überhaupt die Vorgaben?  
Danke, fiktiver Leser für diese Frage!

"Wie ihr wisst, hat Ling sich von Ed durchfüttern lassen, als sie sich zum ersten Mal in Rushvalley begegneten! Und natürlich hat der Prinz aus Xing nicht bezahlt xD  
Deshalb die Idee...  
Ed kommt zu Ling und möchte etwas als Gegenleistung für das Essen!  
Genaueres könnt ihr selbst bestimmen.  
Mir ist egal, ob es in oder nach der Story spielt (Juli, schau endlich den Anime zuende.), was Ed als Gegenleistung wünscht bzw bekommt, ob es Edling ist (Also ob Ed und Ling eine "romantische" Beziehung miteinander haben) usw.  
Von mir aus muss es nicht mal im FMAB Universe sein, auch wenn das natürlich am "einfachsten" wäre! XD  
Die einzigen Regeln:  
1\. Mindestens 1000 Wörter, gerne mehr x3  
2\. Zeit ist bis zum 3.2.2019!   
3\. Ihr dürft euch NICHT mit den anderen Teilnehmern absprechen. Also gibt es keine Hilfe von mir an euch oder unter euch gegenseitig xD Die Definition von Hilfe ist dabei relativ. Wenn es ernsthafte Fragen sind, fragt mich, okay (Oder eure Phantasie, die hilft mir oft x3)"

Das sagte ich den beiden!  
Und nun, schauen wir uns die drei Ergebnisse an ;D


	2. Die Rache des Fullmetal-Knirpses (by Juli/canis_familiaris)

Einziges Kapitel oder...wie Ling Yao sich einst den Bauch auf fremde Kosten voll geschlagen hatte und sich nun auf dem Bahnhof von Central City im Schweinchen-Kostüm wiederfand:

Schwitzend erreichte ich den kleinen Bahnhof von Resembool. Als ich auf den Bahnsteig hinaus hastete, sah ich gerade noch, wie der Zug nach Central City zwischen den Bäumen verschwand.  
»Scheeeeißeeeee!!!«, brüllte ich der davon fahrenden Bahn hinterher.   
Genervt blickte ich auf die Anzeige. Wenigstens kam der nächste Zug schon in 4 Stunden. Ich erinnerte mich an die vielen Male, wo ich die Nacht auf dem Bahnhof verbracht hatte, nur um den nächsten Zug zu bekommen.   
Eigentlich hatte ich nicht einmal diese 4 Stunden Zeit, denn mein Chef, Oberst Mustang, wollte bis spätestens 12 Uhr meinen Bericht von diesem Monat auf seinem Schreibtisch liegen haben. Und es war jetzt schon 09:34 Uhr. Enttäuscht ließ ich mich an dem Bahnhofsgebäude nach unten gleiten. Ich starrte eine Weile vor mich hin, bis ich das Aufstöhnen der anderen Wartenden wahrnahm. Viele verließen den Bahnsteig nun mit hängenden Schultern. Mein Blick suchte die Anzeige: !!! Auf Grund von Überschwemmungen musste die Bahnstrecke zwischen South City über Resembool und East City nach Central City gesperrt werden !!!  
Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Das war der letzte Zug nach Central City für heute. Demotiviert schlurfte ich vom Bahnsteig zurück zu Pinakos Haus. Den begrüßte mich schwanzwedelnd, doch ich ignorierte ihn und ließ mich ins Gras, das um das Haus der kleinen, alten Frau wuchs, plumpsen. Was sollte ich nun tun? Der Oberst Bastard würde mich umbringen, wenn die Unterlagen ihn nicht heute noch erreichten.  
»Hallo, Fullmetal-Knirps! Na, wie geht's dir so?«, rief jemand aus der Ferne.   
Innerhalb von einer Sekunde war ich wieder auf den Beinen, raste wie ein tollwütiger Fuchs auf den Sprecher zu und wollte ihn gerade zu Boden reißen, da rempelte mich jemand von der Seite an. Unsanft knallte ich auf den Boden und spürte augenblicklich eine Messerklinge an meinem Hals.   
»Lass gut sein, Fu! Der Kleine wird mir schon nichts tun.«, lachte Ling Yao, 12. Prinz von Xing.  
Der alte Ninja stand ächzend auf und ließ das Messer wieder in einer Geheimtasche seines Gürtels verschwinden. Er gesellte sich wieder zu seiner Enkelin Lan Fan, die mit in die Seite gestütztem Arm auf mich hinunter sah. Ich rappelte mich auf und starrte den jungen Prinzen erbost an.   
»Das du es wagst, dich Resembool, Pinakos Haus und mir zu nähern! Das letzte Mal hast du dir auf meine Kosten den Bauch voll geschlagen, während deine Ninja-Freunde Al und mich fast umgebracht hätten. Und die zerstörte Stadt durfte ich im Übrigen allein wieder aufbauen, weil ihr euch ja schon aus dem Staub gemacht hattet!«, zischte ich die drei wütend an.  
»Och komm, Kleiner. Soll ich dich zum Essen einladen, damit du aufhörst, zu schmollen?«, witzelte Ling scheinheilig.   
»Nein, du wirst morgen meinen Monatsbericht beim Flame Alchemist in Central abgeben. Und er wird nicht erfreut sein, dass die Unterlagen so spät auf seinem Schreibtisch ankommen. Um ihn zu beruhigen, wirst du "Centuries" singen. Ach, und Pinako hatte mir für Fasching mal ein hübsches Schweine-Kostüm genäht, das du den ganzen Tag anziehen wirst. Selbstverständlich werden Lan Fan und Fu dich den ganzen Tag filmen, sonst hätte ich ja gar keinen Spaß daran!«  
Ich grinste Ling zufrieden an und beobachtet, wie sich seine Augen ängstlich weiteten.  
»Und...äh...wieso sollte ich das tun? Los, ich lade dich auf ein Essen ein und gut ist.«  
»Mit einem Essen ist es nicht getan! Soweit ich weiß, hat der Herr Prinz einen Ruf zu verlieren. Ich glaube, es täte deinem Ansehen nicht gut, wenn die Leute erfahren würden, dass du dich von einem jungen Staatsalchemisten durchfüttern lassen musstest, weil du dezent arm bist....«  
»Haha! Welches Ansehen? Ich bin der komische Ausländer, der mit seinen Ninjas durch die Gegend tingelt.«  
»Du weißt schon, dass May Chang auch hier ist, oder? Sie ist deine Konkurrentin; sie wird sich über all deine Schwächen freuen!«  
»Und das, was du von mir verlangst, ist nicht erniedrigend?«  
»Öhm, doch, aber du hast die Kontrolle über dein Tun und kannst dadurch kontrollieren, wie peinlich es wird!«  
»Super...«  
»Mein Bruder ist im Übrigen seeeeehr gut mit May befreundet. Noch bevor du Resembool überhaupt verlassen hättest, wüsste sie es!«  
»Wird ja immer besser...«  
Ich streckte Ling hämisch grinsend die Hand hin. Nach einem kurzen Blick zu seinen beiden Begleitern schlug er ein. Während ich breit lächelte, verdüsterte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck.  
»Hast du wenigstens irgendwo die Lyrics von "Centuries"? Ich hab das zwar schon oft gehört, mir aber nie den Text gemerkt...«  
Ich lief ins Haus, schnappte mir einen Zettel und kritzelte schnell den Liedtext darauf. Außerdem zog ich einen Karton mit dem Kostüm darin unter meinem Bett hervor. Als ich das Haus verließ, hatte ich den Karton, das Liedblatt und die Unterlagen für den Oberst auf meinen Armen gestapelt. Zufrieden drückte ich alles dem jungen Prinzen in die Hand, winkte ihm noch einmal zu und setzte mich mit Den auf die Terrasse. Fröhlich wuffend blickte der Hund den drei schwarzen Gestalten hinterher, die sich heftig diskutierend entfernten. Natürlich würde ich am nächsten Tag trotzdem nach Central City fahren, um mir die Show dieses großschnäuzigen Prinzen live anzusehen. Pinako trat nun auf die Terrasse.   
»Das Abendbrot ist fertig. Komm, Kleiner!«  
Ich hatte keine Lust und Kraft, mich jetzt auch noch über die alte Dame aufzuregen, weswegen ich einfach nur nickte. Müde schlich ich hinter ihr her; Den machte sich in der Küche gierig über sein Futter her. Es war still im Haus. Winry arbeitete noch immer in Rushvalley und Al war gerade dahin unterwegs, da zwei seiner Gelenke begonnen hatten, zu rosten. Wie jeden Tag stellte ich mein Glas Milch auf den Boden und wartete, bis Den es komplett leer geschleckt hatte. Pinako hatte mich anfangs noch versucht zu überzeugen, die Milch selbst zu trinken, aber ich mochte dieses Zeug einfach nicht! Seitdem bekam Den das Glas Milch jeden Abend als Nachspeise.   
Nach dem Essen schlurfte ich erschöpft in mein Zimmer, ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen und schlief augenblicklich ein.  
Ich schreckte pünktlich am nächsten Morgen hoch, zog mich eilig an und verließ das Haus ohne Frühstück. Gespannt lief ich zum Bahnhof. Nach einigem Suchen entdeckte ich ihn: Im Schatten des Bahnhofhäuschens stand sichtlich beschämt eine in rosa Stoff gekleidete Person. Eine Kapuze mit Schweinenase, -ohren und Augen hing dem Prinzen tief ins Gesicht. Erst wenn man das restliche Kostüm genauer betrachtete, sah man hellrosane Abzeichnungen an Bauch, Händen und Füßen. Lachend schlurfte ich auf die zusammen gekrümmte Gestalt zu.  
»Sind Sie bereit für Ihr Amt, das Sie heute für mich innehaben, Ihre Majestät?«, fragte ich.  
»Nicht wirklich...«, murmelte Ling schmollend.  
Gespielt bedauernd klopfte ich ihm auf die Schulter, sah dann aber dem ankommenden Zug entgegen. Ich stieg, gefolgt von Schweinchen Ling und seinen schwarzgekleideten Kumpanen, in die Bahn nach Central und setzte mich etwas entfernt von den dreien auf einen Einzelsitz. Fröhlich sonnte ich mich in den verwirrten Blicken, die die anderen Fahrgäste dem Jungen in dem Schweine-Kostüm zuwarfen. 1,5 Stunden später fuhren wir in den Bahnhof von Amestris' Hauptstadt ein. Mit vor Scham leuchtend roten Wangen sprang der Prinz vor mir aus dem Zug und verschwand in der Menge. Eilig folgte ich ihm, um die Reaktion der Menschen auf ihn sehen zu können. Glücklicherweise war sein leuchtendes Kostüm in der grau-braunen Menge so auffällig, dass ich ihn recht schnell wiederentdeckte. Ich beschleunigte meine Schritte, sodass er sehr bald vor mir durch die Menschenmassen watschelte. "Watscheln" war das passendste Wort, das ich für die Gangart des Prinzen finden konnte, denn mit breiten, rosa Schweineklauen-Schuhen ließ es sich allem Anschein nach nicht gut schreiten. Viel zu schnell hatten wir das Hauptquartier des Militärs erreicht. Nach einem kurzen Zögern warf Ling mir einen ärgerlichen Blick zu und betrat dann den Gebäudekomplex, in dem mein Lieblingsvorgesetzter sein herrschaftliches Büro hatte. Ich wartete, bis Ling mit seinen filmenden Kameraden im Treppenhaus verschwunden war, um ihnen schließlich gespannt zu folgen. Einige Etagen über mir hörte ich bereits die bekannte Melodie von "Centuries".

Some legends are told   
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me, for centuries

Lächelnd trommelte ich im Takt auf das Treppengeländer. Als ich die Etage erreichte, auf der sich auch die Büros von Oberleutnant Riza Hawkeye, Leutnant Jean Havoc, Leutnant Heymans Breda, Hauptfeldwebel Kain Fuery und Oberfeldwebel Vato Falman befanden, ging ich langsamer, um nicht aufzufallen. In allen Türen standen nun Mitglieder des Militärs und sahen dem Prinzen lachend bei seiner Show zu. Jetzt schon sichtlich mehr gepeinigt, eilte Ling auf die letzte Tür im Gang zu, klopfte heftig und verschwand singend in dem Zimmer. Für einige Momente erklang noch die Stimme des Jungen, doch dann brach sie schlagartig ab. Instinktiv zog ich mich auf das Klo zurück und lauschte.   
»EDWAAAAARD ELRIIIIC!!! BRINGT SOFORT DIESEN NICHTSNUTZIGEN STAATSALCHEMISTEN HER!!!«, dröhnte die Stimme von Oberst Mustang durch das Gebäude, »FRAGT IHN ABER VORHER, OB ER SICH ÜBER MICH LUSTIG MACHEN WILL. WENN JA, DANN IST ER ZU 100% VOGELFREI! UND SCHAFFT MIR ENDLICH DIESE NERVENSÄGE VON PRINZ, DIE "CENTURIES" IN EINEM SCHWEINE-KOSTÜM SINGT, AUS DEN AUGEN...«  
Erschrocken zog ich den Kopf ein, hörte dann aber schon die trampelnden Stiefel von Mustangs Team. Sie machten sich wohl auf, um mich zu suchen. Etwas erleichtert, da sie am Klo vorbei liefen, atmete ich auf. Plötzlich betrat jemand den Vorraum der Toiletten, was mich erstarren ließ. Kain Fuery lächelte mich ruhig an, schloss die Tür und kam langsam auf mich zu.   
»Ich glaube, du solltest dich mal aus dem Staub machen, Fullmetal. Roy ist gerade nicht gut auf dich zu sprechen. Ach, aber bevor du gehst, würde mich mal noch interessieren, was das mit Ling Yao sollte...«  
Neugierig fixierte der junge, schwarzhaarige Mann mich.  
»Ich hatte noch eine Rechnung mit diesem egoistischen Prinzen offen. Alles begann, als ich gestern den Zug nach Central verpasst habe, weswegen mein Bericht wieder zu spät gekommen wäre. Damit ich nicht die Wut des Oberst zu spüren bekomme, sollte lieber Ling den Antiaggressionsball spielen. Zum Glück mag der Flame ihn auch nicht besonders. Deswegen hatte ich gehofft, er lässt seine überschüssige Energie an dem Prinzen aus und sucht nicht nach mir. Ist wohl etwas anders gelaufen, als geplant...«  
»Schöner Mist... Entweder du wartest, bis er sich beruhigt hat und entschuldigst dich, oder du machst jetzt einen Abflug und versteckst dich, bis du den nächsten Bericht abgeben musst. Dann ist es allerdings ziemlich wahrscheinlich, dass du ein Leben lang als Putzfrau in Roys Wohnung und in seinem Büro arbeiten wirst...oder du endest als Brathähnchen bei Roys Geburtstagsfeier.«  
Nervös fuhr ich mir durch die Haare.   
»Ich soll mich entschuldigen, richtig?«  
Der Schwarzhaarige nickte heftig. Mit Knien aus Wackelpudding verließ ich die Sicherheit der Toilettenräume und stiefelte auf Mustangs Büro zu. Fuery ging neben mir und gab mir die Sicherheit, die ich brauchte, um an der massiven Holztür zu klopfen.   
»Herein!«, grummelte es von drinnen.  
Fuery drückte die Klinke nach unten und schob mich vor sich her ins Zimmer. Ling saß in einem ziemlich verrußten, nun schwarzen Kostüm in einem Sessel. In der Hand hielt er einen dieser abartigen, selbstgemachten Kaffees, die Roy Mustang nur verhassten Gästen anbot.   
»Respekt, Fullmetal-Knirps. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du herkommst.«, rief er mir freundlich zu.  
Misstrauisch sah ich ihn.  
»Ich hätte das auch nicht gedacht... Tut mir leid, dass Sie diese Aktion als "über Sie lustig machen" aufgefasst haben. Ich wollte eigentlich, dass Sie sich freuen, wenn jemand Ihren Lieblingssong singt und wenn Sie gleichzeitig über den großschnäuzigen Prinzen im Kostüm lachen können.«  
Grübelnd sah der Flame Alchemist mich an.  
»Zugegeben, Idee und Umsetzung waren ziemlich amüsant. Der Bericht ist trotzdem zu spät! Du weißt, was das heißt, Fullmetal: Du musst eine Woche als mein Assistent arbeiten. Darin eingeschlossen sind Putzfrau, Kaffeekocher und Lieferservice.«  
»Aber, Oberst! Das können Sie nicht machen!«  
»Oh doch, ich kann. Außerdem hast du dem zugestimmt, als du deinen Bericht das letzte Mal zu spät abgegeben hast.«  
Warum hatte ich das getan? Stimmt ja, weil er mich dazu gezwungen hatte.   
»Meinetwegen...Ach, aber wegen dem Kostüm wird Pinako Sie köpfen. Drei Wochen hat sie daran gearbeitet.«  
Der Oberst wurde blass. Ich würde nicht sagen, dass er Angst vor Winrys Großmutter hatte, aber zumindest brachte er ihr eine Menge Respekt entgegen.   
»Drei Tage mein Assistent und du erzählst ihr nichts?«, bot er schnell an.  
»Zwei Tage!«  
Mein Vorgesetzter überlegte nur kurz, dann nickte er. Grinsend verließ ich das Büro, der verrußte Ling folgte mir mit hängendem Kopf. Als wir wieder vor dem Gebäudekomplex standen, schälte er sich eilig aus dem Kostüm, drückte mir dieses eilig, zusammen mit den Videokameras, in die Hand und verschwand in der Stadt. Schmunzelnd marschierte ich zurück zum Bahnhof. Diesen Tag würde ich nie mehr vergessen. Aber Ling Yao, 12. Prinz von Xing, glücklicherweise auch nicht!

==================  
Den Göttern sei Dank! Ich habe es geschafft: 2093 echte Worte! Für meinen Geschmack zu viele für 1 Kapitel, aber gut... 

Wie hat es euch gefallen? War es auch für die, die noch weniger Ahnung von FMA haben als ich, verständlich? 

Eure Juli


	3. Fullmetal Alchemist FanFiction-Payback (by Waifu/malaika-chan)

Zu allererst: Ich wurde dazu gezwungen von meiner Waifu. Im Normalfall hätte ich sowas absolut nie geschrieben!   
Aber da man mir keine Grenzen gesetzt hat, warum nicht ausnutzen? >:D Ja, liebe Angel und Leser, ich kann euch mit der Geschichte so krass triggern, einfach, weil meine normalen Leser und besonders Angel, es nicht vorhersehen würden! >:D

Edward Elric kreuzt bei Ling Yao auf. Er möchte eine Bezahlung für das Essen, welches er Ling viele Jahre spendierte. Doch... welche Bezahlung? 

(Enthält 2 Shippings! >:DDDDDDDDD)

\-----------------  
"Wir hatten einen Deal... vergessen?", breit grinste er. "Du schuldest mir noch etwas... und das will ich jetzt zurück."

Mit verschränkten Armen thronte er dort und hörte sich an, was sein Volk zu sagen hatte. Das war seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung. Die, des Kaisers von Xing, Ling Yao. Auch wenn er nun einen Stein der Weisen besaß und somit über die ewige Jugend verfügte, quälte ihn der leise Gedanke, was passiert, wenn er so viel später, oder garnicht, vor seiner Leibwache sterben musste. Er sollte also all die Jahre zusehen, wie ihm wichtige Personen starben.   
Und dagegen tun, konnte er garnicht's. Die Unsterblichkeit galt nur für einen. Auch, wenn er gerne Lan Fan ihren Arm zurückgeben würde, dies hätte sie niemals zugelassen. Mit verschränkten Armen und still, lehnte sie von hinten an dem Thron.   
Dabei wachte sie natürlich über ihren Kaiser, den jungen Meister, der sich auch zu diesem Zeitpunkt wieder die Wünsche seines Volkes zu Ohren kommen liess.   
Als der Botschafter in denThronsaal kam, wurde auch Lan Fan hellhörig.   
"Eure kaiserliche Exzellenz... spezieller Besuch aus Amestris.". "Aus Amestris, unserem Nachbarland?", dachte sich Ling und schlürfte ein paar Nudeln der Schüssel Ramen, welche er in der Hand hielt. Ich nehme meine Aussage zurück... am liebsten isst und hört er seinem Volk zu. erzähler-Facepalm. "... Lasst den Besuch eintreten.", gewährte Ling und stellte den Ramen weg. 

"Jawohl, wie Sie wünschen.". Der Botschafter eilte raus und Ling wartete gespannt.   
Was käme jetzt auf ihn zu? Wer war das?   
Wer wollte ihn sprechen? 

"Yo, Ling!", rief eine Stimme, welche der Genannte nur zu gut kannte. Selbst Lan Fan sah hinter dem Thron hervor.   
"Das ist doch...", murmelte der Kaiser.   
"Du erkennst meine Stimme also noch? Bemerkenswert!", sagte die Stimme erneut und lachte. Um die Ecke trat er.   
Edward Elric.   
Ein ausgewachsener, stattlicher Mann.   
Wohl nicht nur ein Mann.

"Nicht wahr, du hast-", staunte der Kaiser und sah Ed fassungslos an.   
"Oh doch! Ich habe zwei wunderbare Kinder!". Grinsend hielt er diese im Arm. Neugierig schauten der Junge und das Mädchen im Schloss rum. Das schien alles sehr neu für sie zu sein.   
"Das ist ja mal eine Freude, dich wiederzusehen!! Und dann auch noch so!". Auch der Kaiser lachte. 

Kurz nach Ed, trat dann auch Winry ein.   
"Tut mir leid, ich hab' mich noch ein wenig im Schloss umgeschaut. Gigantisch!", lächelte sie und sah dabei zu Lan Fan.   
"Schön dich wiederzusehen! Wie geht es dir, und der Automail?", fragte sie direkt und Lan Fan antwortete mit einem schüchternen "G-Gut!" und verschwand wieder hinter dem Thron. 

Ling lachte auf. "Ich pass schon auf, dass da nicht's passiert. Was verschafft mir denn die Ehre?!", fragte Ling wieder und war nun sehr freudig, auch alte Freunde mal wieder zu sehen.   
"Och, wir waren... gerade in der Gegend!", entgegnete Ed.   
"Der Kleine hier ist übrigens Izuku! Izuku, einmal Hallo zu Onkel Kaiser sagen!". Ed schaute auf den kleinen Jungen runter, welchen er stolz im Arm hielt. 

"Komische Augen!", merkte dieser aber nur an.   
Edward lachte.   
Ling blinzelte. "Das ist typisch für Xingische Leute! :(", entgegnete dieser mit einem gesunkenen Mundwinkel.   
"Freut mich dich kennenzulernen, Izuku. Mein Name ist Ling.", antwortete dieser.   
"Und das hier ist meine Tochter, Shona! Sag mal Hallo! ^-^". Auch dann sah Ed wieder in seinen Arm, diesmal auf seine Tochter.   
"... Mein Magen macht aua...", murmelte diese und spuckte einen Schwall Milch aus. Die bekam ihr nie. Ein ganz komischer Körper, welcher aus jedem Gericht mit der geringsten Menge an Milch, diese rausfilterte und sie bis auf den letzten Tropf wieder ausspucken liess.   
Diesmal traf es Izukus Gesicht. "Bäh!", rief dieser aus. 

Seufzend wischte Winry Izuku sanft durch's Gesicht und Shona den Mundwinkel ab.   
"Was hast du denn diesmal genascht?", fragte Ed und sah seine Tochter mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an.   
"Öhm... Käsekuchen... 2 Stücke...", gab diese direkt nuschelnd zu. Nach einem kurzen Seufzer knuddelte Ed sie kurz.   
"Nicht machen!". Ling schaute verwirrt zu. 

Was war denn das? Naja, er wollte nicht nachfragen. Wäre unhöflich gewesen.   
"Also Ling! Du kannst sie auch Izu und Sho nennen, diese Spitznamen mögen sie besonders.", weiste Ed nochmal hin. 

Ling nickte. "Mach ich, mach ich! ^-^ Kann ich euch etwas anbieten? Eine Tasse Tee? Zum Plausch!".  
Edward sah Winry an, Winry Edward. Auf ihren Lippen machte sich ein grinsen von Eds Seite und ein lächeln von Winrys Seite breit.   
"Joooa... aber... hast du nicht etwas vergessen?", erwähnte Ed und sah Ling vielsagend an. 

"Was denn?", fragte dieser und blinzelte verwirrt.   
"Du hast dir doch damals enorme Mengen an Essen von mir bezahlen lassen. Und du hast mir versprochen, es mir zurück zu geben.", sagte Ed. 

"Also wenn das daran liegt-" "Warte mal Ling. Aber wir hatten nie ausgemacht, auf welche Weise zurückzahlen.". 

Lings Gesicht erfüllte sich mit Schweiss.   
"Öööh... und... was schwebt dir da vooor...?", fragte Ling nervös. Sie hatten Koffer und Kinder dabei. Oh Gott. Sie wollten bestimmt sein Schloss haben. Er hätte einpacken können, Tschüß Kaiserleben. Bye Bye. 

"Wir hatten einen Deal... vergessen?". Breit grinste er. "Du schuldest mir noch etwas... und das will ich jetzt zurück.", sagte Ed mit einer rauen, beinahe Gespensterhaften Stimme. 

Ling erblasste. Was kommt jetzt. Sein Essen? Seine Würde?! Der Stein?! Seine Ehre?! Alles?!!?

"E-Eh... j... ja... was... willst du denn...?", stotterte Ling. 

"Xing ist besonders für Heilung und Entspannung bekannt, hm?... besonders wegen des Steins...!", sagte Ed. 

Er will also den Stein. Nein. Ling musste darum kämpfen. 

"Du kriegst den Stein nie-", wollte dieser gerade anfangen. "Nimm unsere Kinder bitte für einen... EINEN... TAG. Pass auf sie auf!", unterbrach Ed ihn und sah aus wie 20 Tage Regenwetter. Sie hatten wohl beide, Ed und Winry, Nächte wachgelegen weil die Kinder sie auf Trap hielten. 

Ling schwieg verwirrt. "E-Eh... ich soll..."   
"Unsere Kinder für einen Tag zu dir nehmen!", führte Ed den Satz fort. Andscheinend wusste selbst Winry nicht, was los war. Sie starrte Ed nähmlich verwirrt an.   
"J-Ja... klar... kann ich machen...", stotterte Ling wieder. 

Ed liess die Kinder erleichtert seufzend runter, welche sofort zu ihm und dem Ramen liefern. Sofort teilten sie sich die Schüssel mit den Nudeln, ohne den kleinsten Streit. Ganz im Gegenteil. Izu fütterte Sho sogar noch und half ihr bei dem Stäbchen. Schnell ratterte Ed jede Allergie, Beschwerde und Gewohnheit der Kinder runter.

Ling blinzelte verwirrt. "Aber... wozu...", stotterte dieser wieder. "Du beherbergst doch den Chang Clan. Sag May und Al Bescheid, wenn du Hilfe brauchst. Al haben wir gerade schon auf dem Flur gesehen, er weiss Bescheid. Und wozu?".  
Flink nahm Ed Winry im Brautstyle hoch.   
"Wir gehen jetzt in einer der Heilenden Quellen entspannen. Pass mir ja auf sie auf. Sonst breche ich dir den Nacken.", sagte Ed finster und lief nach einem "So Kinder, Mama und Papa sind kurz weg!", direkt los. 

Verwirrt starrte Winry zu Ed hoch. Doch schnell verliebte sie sich in den Gedanken und knuddelte Eds Oberkörper. "Danke Danke Danke!", freute sie sich merklich und wurde von Ed schnell aus dem Schloss getragen, auf dem Weg zur Besten. Entpannensten. Heisstesten und Schönsten Quelle, die in ganz Xing zu finden war. Auf beiden Gesichtern war die Vorfreude niedergeschrieben. 

Ling starrte verwirrt auf die Kinder.   
So begann der Tag also für ihn. Babysitter Ling Yao. Oh. Gott.

Stunde 1 (hört euch dabei mal den "Coconut Mall Theme" von Mario Kart an. Omfg ich sterbe xD)  
"Also zuerst essen!", sagte Ling und stellte beiden Mandelfreien, wegen Izus Allergie, und Milchfreien, wegen Shos Gewohnheit, Kuchen hin. Beide sahen dieses Stück Kuchen verwirrt an. Und doch aßen sie es. Beiden schmeckte es, und genau deshalb wollten sie immer und immer mehr.  
"Und ich dachte, ich sei verfressen...!", fiepste dieser und leitete den Wunsch an die Küche weiter.   
Lan Fan behielt die Kinder währenddessen gut im Auge. 

Stunde 2   
"Eine Geschichte??", fragte Ling.   
"Ja bitte! Papa ist doch der große Fullmetal Alchemist gewesen! Erzähl uns etwas!", bat Sho und auch Izu nickte hecktisch.   
"N-Nagut...! Eh... Ah, ich hab' was! Wisst ihr, eure Mutter war mal in den kalten Briggsbergen. Und wurde dann zurück gebracht. Euer Vater saß in ihrem Zimmer. Eure Mutter wollte sich umziehen, hat Ed gesehen und ihn durch einen Schrei sofort verjagt!".   
"Papa ist ein großer Alchemist!", sagte Sho, doch Izu war wenig begeistert. "Das war doch doof von Papi. Warum hat er sich verjagen lassen?".   
"Ich kann dir sagen warum, Nî!", entgegnete Sho. "Wie Papa sagt: Höre lieber immer auf Frauen, sonst bist du deines Lebens nicht mehr froh! ^-^".   
"Wie Recht er hat...!", fiepste Ling und Lan Fan nickte zustimmend. 

Stunde 3  
Während Ling weiter die Kinder mit Geschichten unterhält, wollen wir doch mal zu unserem Elternpaar schalten! Kaaaaboohja!   
"Endlich!", seufzte Ed entspannt und liess sich ins Wasser nieder.   
"Meine Knochen fühlen sich an wie Apfelmus....", entgegnete Winry und lehnte sich an Ed. Dieser lächelte entspannt. "Des war die beste Idee seit ich dich geheiratet und die Kinder bekommen hab.", nuschelte Ed schon leicht und drückte sie weiter an sich.   
"Ich liebe dich auch...", nuschelte Winry. So kurz in der Quelle und doch schliefen sie fast ein. "Des is... zwar ne Gemeinschaftsquelle... gut, das aber niemand da is... weniger Stress.", murmelte Ed. Ja, es war eine Innenquelle mit Dach und in einem Raum etc. Aber eine Quelle, bleibt nunmal eine Quelle! Daraus kannst du nicht mir nicht's dir nicht's zwei Quellen machen! genug Erzähler-Geklugscheissere!   
"Finde ich auch...", murmelte auch Winry und befand sich bereits voll in der Heilungsphase. So mehr oder weniger. Als Ed einen auffälligen Nieser hörte, öffnete er müde die Augen. "Ich hör schon Gespenster...". "N-Nein...! Ich hab's auch gehört!", entgegnete Winry und hob den Kopf an, welcher zuvor an Eds Brust lehnte. "Hinter dem Stein!", sagte Winry erneut und deutete auf diesen.   
"Hervorkommen, ich kann Alchemie einsetzen!", rief Ed und wollte einfach nur sicher gehen, dass er seine verdammte Ruhe hatte! Dafür vertrieb' er auch gern' Besucher!   
"Erzähl keine Scheisse!", rief eine männliche Stimme, welche mit einem laut folgenden "AU!" sofort wieder schwieg.   
Ed runzelte die Stirn. "Stimme... diese Stimme...", versuchte Ed sich zu erinnern.   
Winry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "1. Du kannst keine Alchemie einsetzen. 2. Kommt dir diese Stimme auch bekannt vor?...", fragte Winry vorsichtig, um sich ja nicht's einzubilden. "Ja... nur einer redet so scheisse... GENERALFELDMARSCHALL BASTARD!", rief er sofort Feuer und Flamme. "WIRST DU HIER DRINNEN NICHT KOMPLETT NUTZLOS, HÄ?!".   
Sofort streckte der genannte seinen Kopf über den Stein hervor. "NA WARTE DU KLEINER BENGEL, DU VERSINKST DOCH GLEICH-" schneller als er den Satz beenden konnte, wurde Roy von einer Hand wieder runtergezogen, welche dabei deutlich agressiv war und wie Winry, scheinbar keine Lust auf Streit hatte.   
"WAS MACHEN SIE HIER, ARSCH? HM? :)", rief Ed wieder. "Ed, hör auf! Wenn er hier sein will, lass ihn! Auch, wenn es mich ebenfalls interessiert...", den letzten Satz murmelte sie leise. Schnell löste sie sich von Ed, krabbelte rüber, da der Wasserspiegel nicht sonderlich hoch war, ging das auch gut, schaute dann um die Ecke und schrie laut, krabbelte sofort wieder zurück zu Ed, welcher sie erschrocken schützend in den Arm nahm. "Was ist los?!". "D-Da... da ist--!!", stotterte Winry. 

Stunde 4   
"Was wollt ihr lernen? Die Waffenkunst?". "Ja!", entgegneten Sho und Izu entschlossen. "Gut. In dem Alter ist das schon längst überfällig.", sagte Lan Fan und drückte ihnen ein Wurfmesser in die Hand. Schon kam Ling angedüst und nahm es ihnen wieder ab. "KEINE WAFFEN, EDWARD BRINGT MICH UM!".   
"Umbringen? Nein, sowas tut Papa nicht!", verteidigte Izu ihn. "Nur Mama.", entgegnete Sho. Ling bereitete sich jetzt schon auf das Ende der Welt vor, wenn er weiter so schlecht aufpasste. 

Stunde 5  
Laut lachte Ed und bekam sich einfach nicht mehr ein. Wie auch? Gepeinigt saßen Roy und Riza vor beiden, welche sich nach einiger Zeit hervorgetraut hatten. "HAHAHA ICH GEH AB EY!", lachte Ed weiter und hielt sich gut an Winry fest um nicht zu ersöffeln. "I-Ich entschuldige mich für ihn...", sagte Winry und sah Ed seufzend an. "Ed, genug gelacht, jetzt reicht es aber!".   
Riza sah gepeinigt auf die Quellenoberfläche und doch war sie wütend. Edward lachte, weil er genau wusste, dass sie keine Waffe auftreiben konnte. Egal woher.   
Konnte sie aber.   
Schon hob sie den Arm und richtete die Waffe gen Ed, welcher sofort erstarrte. "H-HEEY GANZ RUHIG!...", versuchte er auf sie einzureden. Seufzend schnappte sich Roy die Waffe und schmiss sie in hohem Bogen weg. "Wir sind zum entspannen hier, nicht um nervige Ameisen zu erschiessen.". Den Arm um sie gelegt, drückte er Riza an sich, welche Ed bitterböse anfunkelte.   
"P-PUH... GENAU... ZUM... ENTSPANNEN SIND WIR HIER...WER IST HIER EINE AMEISE?!", brüllte Ed und Winry facepalmte sich. Riza behielt Ed weiterhin gut im Auge. Auch wenn sie ihn eigentloch anlächeln würde, das hatte Ed sich in dem Moment nicht verdient.  
"Aaah, der Herr Feldmarschall hat sich also den Bart mal abrasiert! Sah' eh scheisse aus.". "Nein. Ich habe ihn mir sicherlich nicht abrasiert. Hab ihn mir beim kochen weggebrannt.", antwortete Roy und Winry prustete sich, ehe sie laut lachte. Auch Ed bekam sich garnicht mehr ein. Riza entwich ein schmunzeln. Es war auf eine Weise halt echt dumm.   
"Ich geb' auf, da ist man schon ehrlich und wird so gestraft, ich glaubs nicht.".   
"W-Wie schafft man das?!", fragte Winry weiter laut lachend. "Ich hab Feueralchemie benutzt, um den Gasherd einzuschalten! -.-", antwortete Roy genervt und Winry und Ed hörten kurz auf zu lachen, ehe sie sich anschauten und erneut laut im Chor zusammen lachten. 

Stunde 6  
"Was wollt ihr...?", fragte Ling zögerlich, falls er sich verhört hatte.   
"Echte königliche Kleider tragen!", antwortete Izu energisch.   
"Ich will einen echten Komino!", freute auch Sho sich schon.   
"Du meinst Kimono?", fragte Ling zur Sicherheit nochmal.   
"Dann halt das! Und ich will eine hübsche neue Frisur!".   
Seufzend willigte Ling ein. "Dann folgt mir.", er ging vorran.  
Kreischend und voller Vorfreude gingen Sho und Izu ihm nach. 

Stunde 7  
"Ihr Augenlicht haben Sie also wirklich wieder zurück?", fragte Ed neugierig.   
Roy nickte. "Ja. Nach Havocs Heilung blieb auch noch Platz für mein Augenlicht. Und die Wirtschaft dieses Landes ist auch durch meinen Einsatz wieder voll in Gange. Besser als bei King Bradley allemal.".   
"Und warum genau seid ihr hier?", fragte dann Winry noch.   
"Zum entspannen natürlich! Wer hätte wissen können, dass ihr auch hier seid?!", keifte Roy. "Ach, Sooorry Herr Bastard, unsere Idee war locker zuerst da!!", nach einiger Zeit kriegten Winry und Riza die Streithähne wieder gebändigt.   
"Das heisst... Ihr seid ein Pärchen?". Auch die Frage verkniff Winry sich wieder nicht. Riza schaute Roy an, Roy schaute Riza an.   
"Sicherlich nicht.", antworteten beide gleichzeitig und sahen wieder zu ihren Gegenüber.   
Ed und Winry schauten verwirrt.   
"Was ist das dann für ein Sinn, dass ihr hier seid?! In einer Quelle?! Zusammen?! So nahe?!", keifte Ed erneut. Roy hob seine linke Hand aus dem Wasser. "Ich hab die Militärgesetze schon längst verändert. Wir sind verheiratet.". Ed stand der Mund offen.   
"Die Außenwelt wird echt über garnicht's mehr informiert.", merkte Ed genervt an.

Stunde 8   
"Seht mich an, ich bin ein echter Prinz!", merkte Izu an und sah sich im Spiegel an. Ein kleiner Junge mit Umhang und Prinzengewand, richtig zum knuddeln.   
"Ich trag einen Kimino! Ich bin eine Prinzessin!", freute sich Sho und lief wild umher.   
Ling seufzte leise. Sie waren verdammt anstrengend und wollten jede Stunde unterhalten werden. 

Stunde 9   
"Ach ihr habt also Kinder?", fragte Riza neugierig und Ed nickte. "Ja, deshalb sind wir hier. 2 Tage nicht mehr geschlafen und die ganze Woche umgerechnet 30 Stunden Schlaf. Wir dürfen auch mal K.O sein.", seufzte Ed.   
"Da tut diese Quelle richtig gut!", fügte Winry hinzu. "Was ich schon die ganze Zeit fragen wollte... woher kommt diese Narbe??", fragte Winry neugierig und deutete auf die an Rizas Schulter.   
Roy merkte man Erklärungsnot genauso an wie Ed. Wenn Winry erfuhr, was gegen Ende der Reise im Untergrund mit der Menschenopferung passiert war, konnten alle Beteiligten einpacken.   
"Eeeehmmm... sie hat... sich beim Heckenschneiden verletzt!", antwortete Roy und Riza sah ihn fassungslos an. "?!".   
"Was labbern Sie?! Sie ist gestürzt!!", antwortete Ed hingegen. Winry sah verwirrt umher. "Öhm...", entwich ihr.   
Riza wurde nun schon rot vor Pein. Warum auch lügen.   
Sie räusperte sich. "Es kam von einem Schwert, welches mir in die Schulter gerammt und anschliessen quer durchgezogen wurde. Das passierte gegen Ende vom Tag der Verheissung.", antwortete sie ehrlich.  
"Wie schrecklich...!", nuschelte Winry und Ed kreischte. "AUAAA MEINE STÜMPFE TUN WEH! AU AU AU!". Er hob' sein Automailbein aus dem Wasser. "Dann wird es Zeit, rauszugehen.", erwiederte Winry und alle Beteiligten waren einverstanden. 

Stunde 10  
"Wir sind wieder da!", rief Edward, als er mit Winry das Schloss wieder betrat.   
Schon stürmte Ling ihnen entgegen und sah fertiger aus, als je zuvor.   
"Nehmt sie, geht. ;-;", sagte er mit einer langen Miene.   
Edward schwieg kurz, lachte dann aber laut auf.   
"Mama! Papa!", riefen Sho und Izu gleichzeitig und warfen sich in ihre Arme.   
Ed grinste Ling breit an. "Das war mein Payback."

Ende


	4. "Pay My Meal" [Edling] (by me/Sternpfoetchen)

"Pay My Meal" Fullmetal Alchemist Edling Oneshot

"Erinnerst du dich noch, als wir 15 waren? Ich hab dich bei mir übernachten lassen, damals in Rushvalley, und hab ein Vermögen für dein ganzes Essen geblecht! Also ich erinner mich, und das will ich jetzt zurückgezahlt bekommen, Arschloch!"  
~~~  
Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere für den Kaiser.  
Das dachte er zumindest, bis er überraschend Besuch bekam.   
Schnell sah sich Ling mit einer alten Schuld konfrontiert, die es nun dringend zu begleichen gab.  
Doch wie, das war eine andere Sache...  
~~~  
(Kein Erwachseninhalt. Alles sauber ;D Aber ob ihrs Kinderfreundlich nennen wollt, das ist eure Sache xD Wer nichts gegen Andeutungen hat, kann Spaß mit den beiden Chaoten haben ;D)

\----------

Es war ein ruhiger Tag im Palast des Kaisers. Die große, gelbe Halle, deren Wände mit den unterschiedlichsten Symbolen verziert waren, wurde vom warmen Licht des Abends erfüllt, welches durch die großen Fenster seitlich in den Saal schien. Ein blauer Teppich führte vom Eingang hinein bis nach vorn zu einem Podest, welches über eine breite, kurze Treppe mit drei Stufen zu erreichen war. Mittig auf dem Podest befand sich ein großer, hübsch dekorierter Stuhl. Der Sitz des Kaisers.  
Ling lümmelte wie immer auf seinem Thron herum, die Krone, die ihn als Herrscher Xings auszeichnete, schief auf seinem Kopf. Die Augen hatte er geschlossen, während er einigen Besuchern zuhörte, die Wünsche oder Bitten an ihn richteten. Nachdenklich spielte er mit einer Strähne seines schwarzen Haares, nickte oder schüttelte den Kopf auf die Worte der Bewohner hin oder gab knappe Antworten, die meist daraus bestanden, dass er sie zu seinen dafür zuständigen Beratern schickte. Es waren belanglose Dinge, die sich die Menschen wünschten - jedenfalls aus seinen Augen. Sie wollten so etwas wie mehr Weidefläche, eine neue Brücke am Jingo-Fluss oder sein Urteil über einen Streit wegen Fallobst auf fremden Grundstücken.  
"Majestät, Ihr solltet besser zuhören.", erklang die Stimme Lan Fans, als ein weiterer Besucher gegangen war. Ling öffnete ein Auge um seine Leibwächterin von der Seite anzusehen, welche ihn wiederrum ernst musterte. Das junge Mädchen trug ihre Haare wie immer hochgesteckt, nur zwei Strähnen, die ihr Gesicht umrahmten, hingen in xingnesischer Art vor ihren Ohren herunter. Ihren Pony strich sie sich aus dem Gesicht, als ihre schwarzen Augen ihn weiter eindringlich beobachteten. "Ihr dürft die Bedürfnisse des Volks nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen. Sonst wird Euch das noch auf die Füße fallen."  
"Sie rutschen mir sonst von der Schulter und landen auf meinen Füßen?" Der Kaiser schmunzelte kurz, ehe er seufzte. "Nur... es ist so schrecklich langweilig! Ich hab mir das Kaiser sein so viel spannender vorgestellt!", jammerte der Schwarzhaarige. Wäre immerhin Greed noch bei ihm, dann hätte er jemanden zum Reden, Quatschen, Lästern, Rumalbern ,...  
Erneut seufzte er. Er vermisste Greed jeden Tag. Auch wenn sie sich nicht sehr lang gekannt hatten, der gierige Homunculus war dem damaligen Prinzen doch sehr ans Herz gewachsen. Er war so ein guter, enger Freund gewesen! Auch wenn er noch andere nette Leute in Amestris kennengelernt hatte, außer seinen beiden Leibwachen Lan Fan und Fu war dort keiner an diesen Geizhals herangekommen. Obwohl, einer noch. Ja, Edward Elric war auch nicht gerade "nur ein Bekannter". Dieser Knirps war durchaus jemand, den er als Freund oder Kumpel bezeichnen würde. Was er wohl eben machte? Seit diesem Tag der Verheißung hatten sie sich nicht mehr gesehen, Ling hatte nur gelegentlich über Alphonse mal etwas von dem Blonden gehört. Schade eigentlich.  
"Junger Herr. Ein neuer Besucher.", riss seine Leibwächterin den Mann erneut aus seinen Gedanken. Dieser seufzte nur und strich sich eine Strähne seines langen, schwarzen Haares hinter sein Ohr, zupfte kurz an seinem Hoheitsgewand herum und änderte seine Sitzposition, ehe er seine schwarzen Augen auf die eintretende Person richtete.  
Ling wurde misstrauisch. Sein Bauchgefühl meldete sich zu Wort, was selten ein gutes Zeichen war. Etwas Bekanntes, aber gleichzeitig Fremdes wie auch Gefährliches ging von dem Neuen aus. Der junge Mann hatte Mühe, das Gefühl - die Aura - zu beschreiben. Es war ein Mensch, ohne Frage, doch irgendwas stimmte auch nicht, etwas das Ling lange nicht mehr wahrgenommen hatte. Lan Fan neben ihm schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn die junge Frau mit dem Automailarm griff nach einem Kunai.  
Ein Glucksen ging von dem Besucher aus. Der Kaiser musterte ihn genauer. Männlich von der Statur her, doch nahezu komplett verhüllt von einem braunen Mantel, dessen Kapuze er sich über den Kopf gezogen hatte, sodass der Schwarzhaarige nur ein breites Grinsen sehen konnte. Es wirkte nicht direkt böse, doch der Xingnese konnte soetwas wie Schadenfreude in seinen Zügen erkennen. Auch schien der Ankömmling nicht gerade Schüchtern zu sein, so selbstbewusst wie er da stand. Einen Hand hatte er lässig an der Hüfte, die Andere war in seiner Hosentasche vergraben.   
"Wer bist du und was willst du?", fragte Ling, gefährlich ruhig. Er wusste, dass Lan Fan ihn mit ihrem Leben verteidigen würde, aber der Herrscher würde nicht zögern, selbst seinen Säbel zu ziehen und zu kämpfen. Wozu hatte er denn sonst kämpfen gelernt.   
Die Person lachte. "Was ist los, Kaiser-Bitch, haha."  
Schneller als Ling schauen konnte, stand Lan Fan hinter dem Fremden und hielt ihm ihr Kunai an den Hals, das Gesicht böse, ihr Blick wahrhaft tödlich, als würde sie den Besucher wirklich gleich ermorden. Ja, beleidigte jemand Ling, war der Geduldsfaden seiner Leibwache gerissen und man sollte schleunigst die Flucht antreten - nicht, dass die Frau eine solche zulassen würde. Aber der Gast schien das nicht im Geringsten vorzuhaben.  
"Haha", meinte dieser nur wieder lachend, während ihm die Kapuze vom Kopf rutschte. Honigblondes Haar wurde enthüllt, getragen in einem hohen Pferdeschwanz, lediglich der Pony hing lose, aber doch irgendwie ordentlich und umrahmte sein Gesicht mit der etwas dunkleren Haut, betonte die leuchtend goldenen Augen des jungen Mannes.   
"Erinnerst du dich noch, als wir 15 waren? Ich hab dich bei mir übernachten lassen, damals in Rushvalley, und hab ein Vermögen für dein ganzes Essen geblecht! Also ich erinner mich, und das will ich jetzt zurückgezahlt bekommen, Arschloch!", meinte er breit grinsend, während Lan Fan ihm das Messer fester gegen die Kehle drückte.  
Ling starrte den Gast mit offenem Mund sprachlos an. Da stand er vor ihm. Edward Elric. Beide sahen sich an, ehe sie gleichermaßen in lautes Lachen ausbrachen.  
\---  
"Also...", meinte der Schwarzhaarige, während er sich Lachs mit Seetang in den Mund stopfte. "Du reist eben in der Weltgeschichte rum, hattest Hunger und bist deshalb einfach so hergekommen?"  
Sein blonder Essgefährte lachte nachdem er sein Glas Saft abgestellt hatte. "Naja, nicht ganz. Ich bin mit Kreta erstmal durch und wollte mir nun Xing vornehmen. Mal eure Alchemie studieren und die Länder erkunden. Außerdem hab ich Al schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen und der will ja bald May heiraten. Also bin ich mal vorbei schauen gekommen! Gibst du mir mal den Knochenteller, Lingiboy?" Edward streckte fordernd die Hand aus, ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht.  
Der Kaiser lachte nun seinerseits, ehe er seinem Gast das Gewünschte reichte. Sie waren nur zu zweit in dem riesigen Speisesaal und aßen was das Zeug hielt. Nicht mal Lan Fan war anwesend, obwohl sie ihm sonst nie von der Seite wich. Ling hatte sie überzeugen können, dass Edward definitiv keine Gefahr war und sie sowieso nur reden würden. Erstaunlich schnell hatte die Schwarzhaarige nachgegeben, vermutlich wollte sie den beiden jungen Männern auch nicht beim "Fressen" zusehen.  
Zu Lings und Edwards Schande mussten sie zugeben, dass ihr Essverhalten wirklich zu wünschen übrig ließ. Der Tisch erinnerte mittlerweile eher an ein Schlachtfeld, überall standen halbvolle Teller oder dreckige Schüsseln, Essen wurde gemischt, Einiges lag auch auf dem Boden oder verdreckte die einst weiße Tischdecke. Das Besteck war ebenfalls durch den ganzen Raum verteilt, doch laut ihnen wurde so etwas wie Ordnung, Geduld und Essmanieren sowieso überbewertet. Wer brauchte schon Gabel, Messer, Löffel, Stäbchen und all das Zeug, wenn man doch Finger hatte! Dementsprechend wurde es zunehmend schlimmer mit dem Benehmen bei Tisch, doch den Beiden war es recht egal, sie amüsierten sich prächtig und der Hunger beherrschte sie auch nach 35 Minuten noch.  
"Außerdem schuldest du mir noch genug, also dachte ich, das hier wär der perfekter Platz für eine Rast! Und ich bin vollkommen überzeugt von meiner Wahl." Der Blonde grinste wieder breit, ehe er mit der Zunge einen Ketchupspritzer von seiner Lippe leckte.  
Sein Gegenüber fischte sich ein Basilikumblatt aus seinem Pony, welches er danach fein säuberlich auf ein halbgegessenes Schnitzel legte, dabei glücklich lächelnd, bevor er zu Edward sah. "Also eigentlich nutzt du eben unsere Bekanntschaft aus um dich von der königlichen Küche des Kaisers durchfüttern zu lassen!"  
"Du hast es erfasst.", lachte Ed. Ling stimmte wenige Momente später in das Lachen ein.  
Die beiden jungen Männer redeten noch eine ganze Zeit lang während des Essens, da es wirklich Einiges zu erzählen gab. Immerhin hatten sie sich zwei Jahre lang nicht gesehen.   
Ling sprach von seinem Leben als Kaiser, wobei ihm sein Stolz, aber auch die Langeweile, die ihn in letzter Zeit erfüllte, anzuhören war. Edward seinerseits berichtete von seinen Reisen nach Kreta, wie auch nun nach Xing und was er dabei so erlebte. Den beiden jungen Männern tat es sichtbar gut, sich mal auszusprechen, jemandem die eigenen Probleme zu erzählen, ohne sich dabei zurückhalten zu müssen. Sie lachten viel, sie aßen viel und sie hatten sehr viel Spaß, egal um was es ging.  
"Aber sag mal, Kleiner", unterbrach der Schwarzhaarige seinen blonden Freund nach einiger Zeit, welcher bei dem Kommentar zu seiner Größe gefährlich mit einer Augenbraue zuckte. "Vermisst deine Freundin dich denn nicht? Diese Winry?"   
Kurz sah Edward ihn schweigend an, ehe er sich Pudding in den Mund stopfte und wegschaute. "Nö. Sind nicht mehr zusammen.", nuschelte er, zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Mahl nicht fröhlich aussehend.  
Ling ließ seinen Löffel fallen, nur mit Mühe folgte das Pfirischkompott nicht auf den Boden. Der Kaiser stellte die Schüssel vorsichtig ab, während er noch immer fassungslos zu seinem Essgefährten sah. "Ihr habt euch getrennt?"  
"Hm...", meinte dieser nur. Ihm schien das Thema sichtbar zu missfallen. Ling wollte bereits etwas anderes ansprechen um den Kleinen abzulenken, als dieser doch noch fortfuhr. "Wir... Ich hab ihr so mehr oder weniger einen Antrag gemacht. Bevor ich nach Kreta bin, am Bahnhof. Sie hat sogar angenommen. Also... bin ich guter Dinge losgefahren. Nach der Hälfte bin ich zurück nach Resembool, alles war gut. Nur als ich dann wieder aufbrechen wollte, um die andere Hälfte von Kreta zu erkunden... Sie kam mit mir zum Bahnhof. Sie hat mich ein paar Mal angefleht, nicht zu fahren, da sie nicht wieder ein Dreivierteljahr auf mich warten wolle. Aber wie ich nun mal bin, bin ich stur geblieben und gefahren. Wir haben kaum telefoniert, einmal die Woche wenn überhaupt, obwohl wir zuvor täglich miteinander so geredet haben. Dann irgendwann... hat sie garnicht mehr angerufen und meine Anrufe ignoriert. Ich habe meine Reise beendet, bin nach Resembool zurück und... fand das Haus ohne sie vor. Meine Großmutter erklärte mir, Winry sei wieder nach Rushvalley, was mich wunderte, da ich sagte, wann genau ich zurückkomme. Und verdammt nochmal, ich bin sogar pünktlich gewesen!" Der Blonde schnaubte frustriert, ehe er seinen leeren Teller von sich schob und nach seinem Glas griff, welches er in einem Zug leerte. Ling schwieg und hörte still zu, als Edward weiterredete. "Ich bin also nach Rushvalley. Als ich ankam, hat sie mich erstmal total ignoriert, und dann gesagt, ich solle mich auf ihrer fucking Warteliste einschreiben. Ich hätte kotzen können!", zischte er. "Als ich dann endlich mal dran kam, hat sie mich kaum richtig angesehen. Ich hab auf sie eingeredet, und dann war alles was sie sagte 'Ich mache Schluss'. Sie hat nicht mal ihre Gründe wirklich gesagt, also bin ich nach einigen Minuten einfach gegangen und mit dem nächsten Zug nach Xing. Das war... vor so zwei-drei Monaten."  
Der Goldäugige seufzte nun schwer. Er sah Ling mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck an, ehe dieser sich in ein Lächeln wandelte. "Naja, genug von meinem verkackten Liebesleben. Wie stehts mit dir und Lan Fan?"  
"Da läuft nichts", war die knappe Antwort des Xingnesen. Er wandte den Blick ab, griff sich eine Schüssel Reis und leerte diese schnell. "Hab sie gefragt und wurde gekorbt. Sie will keine Beziehung mit mir. Und nun fühle ich nichts mehr wirklich für sie. Bin also einsamer Single-Kaiser, wie du."  
"Ach, ich bin Kaiser?" Sein Gegenüber gluckste. "Wusste ich ja noch gar nicht. Von welchem Land denn?"  
Ling schmunzelte. "Also theoretisch ja Xerxes, euer Hoheit!" Als Edward ihn mit überraschten, goldenen Augen ansah, erklärte der Xingnese es genauer. "Naja, du hast doch über deine Vergangenheit und die deines Vaters damals erzählt. Dass alle Xerxaner einschließlich des Königs damals gestorben sind, von deinem Vater abgesehen. Und das macht ihn praktisch zum neuen Herrscher von Xerxes, auch ohne Untertanen. Und da er nun tot ist, geht das Königreich an seinen ältesten Sohn, sprich dich!"  
"W-Wow...", meinte Edward nur. "So hab ich nie... darüber nachgedacht... Ich bin der Herrscher von Ruinen und Sand... Wow, wirklich, einfach nur toll..." Ein schiefes Lächeln schlich sich in seine Züge, welches Ling erwiderte.  
"Ja, toll oder? Möchtest du Ratschläge von mir, wie du dein Land zu führen hast?" Nun deutlich frech sah der Kaiser den Halbxerxaner an. Dieser streckte ihm die Zunge raus.  
"Werd nicht überheblich, Kaiserchen! Ich komme mit meinem Wüstenteil gut klar, und alle Bewohner machen schön was sie sollen! Alle Null benehmen sich!"  
Die beiden Männer begannen wieder zu lachen, ihre Stimmung war nun besser und das Thema Liebe vergessen.   
Nun ja, nicht ganz vergessen...  
\---  
"AAAAAANGRIFF!", rief Edward laut, nachdem das Essen "ein wenig" ausgeartet war. Er haute seine Hand mit viel Schwung auf einen Löffel, welchen er auf den Rand seines Tellers gelegt hatte. Das darauf befindliche Essen flog direkt in Lings Gesicht, welcher seinen Schutzschildteller nicht mehr rechtzeitig heben konnte. Mit einem lauten "Patsch!" traf der Kartoffelbrei mit Rotkraut den Kaiser, welcher nicht begeistert schien.  
"DAS BEKOMMST DU ZURÜCK!", brüllte der Schwarzhaarige, welcher in eine Schüssel zu seiner Rechten griff, gefüllt mit einigen Soja-Bohnen. Diese warf er nun seinerseits auf seinen Gegner, den bösen Edward Elric.   
Der ehemalige Alchemist erschuf sich eine Wand, indem er das Tablett unter einer leeren Kanne hervor zog und es vor sich hielt. "HA!", schrie er triumphierend, ehe ihn die zweite Ladung Sojabohnen des Kaisers traf. Finster blickte der Goldäugige in die schwarzen Seelenspiegel seines Gegenübers, bevor er nach einem hübsch angerichtetem Kuchen langte und diesen warf.  
Der Kuchen - eine lecker aussehende Torte mit Kirschen - flog über den Tisch und traf den Stuhl Lings, welcher sich gerade so hatte ducken können. Er spähte unter dem Tisch hervor, ein breites Grinsen auf seinen Lippen, welches sein Gegner natürlich erwiderte.   
Keiner wusste mehr, wie die Essensschlacht begonnen hatte, doch beide Seiten nahmen diesen Kampf sehr ernst - was ihnen durchaus anzusehen war, denn die beiden 17-Jährigen waren von oben bis unten mit Speiseresten bedeckt. Im Verlauf dieses Kriegs verwüsteten sie so ziemlich das gesamte Zimmer, aber vor allem den Tisch. Doch keinen störte es, sie lachten vor Spaß.   
Als es schließlich endete, waren der Raum und die beiden Menschen kaum wieder zu erkennen.  
Edward saß auf Lings Bauch und drückte den Xingnesen so zu Boden. Die unterschiedlichsten Sachen hingen in den Haaren beider, in den Blonden jedoch eher Sahne von Lings Eisbecher und in den Schwarzen hauptsächlich rosa Pudding aus der hübschen Schüssel die mal Edwards Dessert beinhaltete. Der Kleinere hatte seinen braunen Mantel vor dem Essen über den Stuhl gehängt, was ihn jedoch nicht verschont hatte. Dennoch war er noch sauberer als der Großteil von der Kleidung der beiden. Edwards weißes Hemd zeigte viele Flecken in den unterschiedlichsten Farben auf und war ihm teils aus der Hose gerutscht und aufgegangen, sodass es jetzt wie eine dünne - und sehr bunte - Jacke seinen Oberkörper bedeckte. Die schwarze Hose des jungen Mannes wirkte sauberer, aber das täuschte. Nur weil der Kakao darauf sowie die Schokolade etwas schlechter zu erkennen waren, hieß es nicht, dass Edward dort verschont wurde. Und Ling ging es logischerweise ähnlich, denn die beiden Gegner hatten gleichermaßen gut gekämpft. Mit Erdbeersoße hatte der Blonde es geschafft, dem anderen Katzenschnurrhaare auf die Wangen zu malen, ehe der Rest unglücklicherweise auf der Robe des Kaisers landete. Dessen Krone lag einige Meter entfernt, bestückt mit Kirschen und Erdbeeren, passend zu dem roten Mantel, welcher viele Flecken aufwies. Die gelbe Tunika, die Ling darunter trug, war schwer noch als rein-gelb zu erkennen. Da das königliche Gewand aus mehreren Schichten bestand, hatte Edward dies genutzt und nun hing aus Lings Kleidung ebenso ein Stück Steak.   
Beide keuchten, als sie einander ansahen. Dennoch lächelten sie, auch wenn Edwards Schmunzeln mehr einem Grinsen ähnelte. "Gewonnen.", flüsterte der Kleinere atemlos.  
"Aber knapp... Nur wegen einem Trick", erwiderte Ling, genauso leise.  
Der Blonde grinste mehr. "Im Kampf gibt es keine Tricks."   
Die schwarzen Augen des unten liegenden Mannes verengten sich etwas, während sich sein Lächeln verbreiterte. "Ahja? Ist das so? Dann werde ich jetzt Mal schnell den Spieß umdrehen und gewinnen~"  
Edward lachte. "Das will ich sehe-"  
Weiter kam der 17-Jährige nicht, denn Ling hatte sich aufgerichtet und seine Lippen auf die des Anderen gelegt und ihn so zum Schweigen gebracht. Vor Überraschung geweitete, goldene Seelenspiegel sahen den Herrscher Xings an, welcher belustigt zurückblickte.   
Kurz geschah nichts weiter, dann legte Ling seine Hände auf Edwards Schultern, hielt ihn fest und drückte ihn zurück, soweit, dass sich der Junge nach hinten lehnen musste und schließlich von dem Größeren sogar auf den Boden gedrückt wurde. Edwards Hände fanden ihren Weg auf Lings Oberarme, wohl anfangs gedacht um ihn zu stoppen, doch nun hielt sich der Kleinere einfach fest. Lings Beine waren zwischen denen des Blonden, er kniete und stützte sich jetzt mit den Händen neben Edwards Kopf ab.  
Nach einigen Momenten, in denen sie so blieben, löste Ling den Kuss und sah auf sein Gegenüber hinab. Edward starrte einfach nur zurück. Keiner der Beiden sagte ein Wort, keiner rührte sich.  
Stille und Ruhe war in den Raum eingekehrt.  
Und keiner wagte, sie zu brechen.  
Doch nicht alles war ruhig und still. In den Köpfen der beiden herrschte lautes Chaos.  
Ling kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass Edward leicht errötet und sein Mund noch immer etwas geöffnet war. Der kleinere, aber ältere Junge wirkte noch immer überrascht, aber Edward hatte es mehr oder weniger zugelassen. Den Kuss. Der Xingnese hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass sein Gegenüber Mittel und Wege gefunden hätte, ihn abzuwehren und von sich zu bekommen. Doch Edward hatte das nicht getan und Ling bildete sich sogar ein, dass der Andere den Kuss leicht erwidert hatte.  
Edwards Gedanken rasten. Sein Gehirn versuchte hektisch herauszufinden, wieso der größere Schwarzhaarige das getan hatte. War es wirklich nur ein Trick gewesen, um ihn doch noch zu besiegen? Oder war mehr dahinter, waren Gefühle des Schwarzäugigen der Grund für den Kuss? Dazu versuchte der Blonde seine eigenen Gefühle auf die Reihe zu bekommen. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass der Kuss gut war. Aber da hatte er absolut keine Erfahrung, er hatte nur Winry geküsst. Und sollte bei Ling mehr dahinter stecken, sollte er Gefühle für ihn haben, was würde das dann im Umkehrschluss für ihn selbst bedeuten?  
"Edward...", brach Ling dann das Schweigen. Wie viel Zeit war vergangen? Sekunden, Minuten, Stunden? Gar Tage, Wochen oder Monate? Jahre? Keiner der Beiden konnte es einschätzen.   
"....... Ja?...", kam die zögerliche Antwort Edwards.   
Wieder Schweigen.   
Wie sollten die beiden Männer nun mit dieser Situation umgehen?  
Sie hatten sich eben geküsst. Was nun? Was nun, verdammt nochmal?  
"Junger Herr, Ihr solltet-"   
Edward und Ling zuckten beim Klang von Lan Fans Stimme zusammen und sahen ruckartig zur Tür. Die schwarzhaarige Leibgarde des Kaisers starrte die Beiden durchdringend an, analysierte sie und ließ dann ihren Blick durch den verwüsteten Raum schweifen, ehe sie wieder zu ihnen sah.  
"Junger Herr, Ihr solltet Euch in Euer Gemach begeben. Ich sage den Dienstmägden Bescheid, dass Sie euch ein heißes Bad einlassen und frische Gewänder bereit legen sollen. Für Ihren Gast würde ich ähnlich verfahren.", ließ die Schwarzhaarige recht emotionslos und neutral verlauten. Danach ging sie direkt wieder.  
Edward und Ling waren sprachlos. Dann kam jedoch Bewegung in Letzteren, er erhob sich und klopfte kurz die Essensreste von seiner Kleidung, ehe er dem Kleinen eine Hand hin hielt. Der Halbamestrier ergriff diese und ließ sich hochziehen, bevor auch er kurz seine Klamotten von oberflächligen Speisen und Dreck befreite.  
"... Folge mir." Lings knappe Worte ließen Edward nicken, welcher dem Kaiser dann auch einfach still folgte...  
\---  
"Und?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige und sah zu seinem blonden Gast. Dieser musterte sich selbst und seine vorrübergehenden Klamotten kritisch im Spiegel.  
"Naja.", ließ Edward nur verlauten. Er mochte seine eigentlichen Sachen mehr, aber da diese wirklch komplett verdreckt waren, musste er nun einige Zet lang mit xingischen Gewändern vorlieb nehmen. Immerhin waren die Farben zu seiner Zufriedenheit.  
Er trug eine schwarze Hose, darüber ein helles, ockerfarbenes Hemd. Dazu wurde ihm ein rotes Tuch umgebunden, welches seinen Rücken, seine Brust und teils seine Hüfte und Oberarme bedeckte. Der junge Mann wusste nicht wirklich wie genau man dies nannte, und er war sehr überrascht, dass das Tuch überhaupt hielt und nicht einfach herunterrutschte. Da dem Halbamestrier sehr warm in Xerxes war, hatten sich die Dienerinnen Lings überzeugen lassen, dass er nicht noch einen "fetten hässlichen Mantel mit dummen Sternen und Herzchen" brauchte, wie Edward das Kleidungsstück betitelt hatte. Seine Schuhe hatte der Blonde gegen einfache graue Stiefel tauschen müssen und - sehr zu seinem Leidwesen - waren seine Haare offen. Scheinbar gab es keinen verdammten Föhn in diesem Palast, weshalb er seine Haare so trocknen musste. Was natürlich direkt eine Gelegenheit für die Dienerinnen gewesen war, seine Haare auf seltsame, aber irgendwie interessante Art zu frisieren.  
Edward seufzte, ehe er zu Ling sah. Dieser trug etwas ähnliches, doch sein "Tuch" war strahlend gelb und sehr viel länger, etwa wie eine Robe. Der Kaiser trug wieder seine Krone auf den ordentlichen schwarzen Haaren, doch auch er hatte auf einen Mantel verzichtet und saß ganz gemütlich auf seinem Bett und beobachtete amüsiert den Anderen.  
"Wird wohl gehen.", antwortete er dann schließlich, ehe er die Arme in die Hüften stämmte. "Wieso starrst du eigentlich so? Hier gibts nichts zu sehen."  
Der Kaiser gluckste. "Es gibt immer etwas zu sehen."  
Die Augenbrauen des ehemaligen Alchemisten hoben sich. "Ach, und was gibt es eben zu sehen?" Doch er bekam keine Antwort, nur ein Glucksen sowie einen "vieldeutigen Blick".  
"Ach, da fällt mir noch etwas ein.", merkte Ling dann aber nach einigen Momenten der Stille an. "Du hast ja als du kamst erwähnt, dass du zurückgezahlt werden willst. Für das spendierte Essen in Rushvalley, und auch später die Male."  
"Hm, ja... Dein Essen heute hat das wirklich echt gut wieder wettgemacht... Aber zufrieden bin ich noch nicht!" Frech grinste der Kleinere den Anderen an, welcher lächelnd schnaubte.  
"Wieso war mir das klar..."  
"Tja, wenns dir klar war, dann hast du doch bestimmt was, um den Rest abzubezahlen!" Edward grinste breiter und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand neben sich, die goldenen Augen auf den Herrscher von Xing gerichtet.  
Ling erwiderte das Grinsen. "Ja, hab ich... Aber ob du dieser Bezahlung gewachsen bist?~"  
"Wenn das ein Kommentar zu meiner Größe ist, ist er nicht. lustig.", knurrte der Blonde und starrte den Schwarzhaarigen finster an, der sich aus dem Bett erhoben hatte und auf ihn zukam. Ling kam immer näher, ehe er sich mit einem Arm an der Wand abstützte, direkt neben Edwards Kopf und auf ihn hinuntersah, dabei noch immer breit grinsend.  
Der Kaiser beugte sich etwas zu dem ehemaligen Alchemisten hinunter und raunte ihm ins Ohr: "Nein, ich bin sicher, du bist ganz groß, Edward. Vielleicht sogar größer als ich?"  
Irritiert sah der Blonde zu dem jüngeren Schwarzhaarigen hoch. Sollte das eine Entschuldigung sein?, dachte er verwirrt.  
Doch Ling hatte seine Worte anders gemeint und als die Zeit verstrich, während der Andere immer noch nah bei Edward blieb, auf ihn herunter sah und leicht grinste, dämmerte auch dem jungen Mann mit den goldenen Augen, was mit "Größe" genau angesprochen wurde. Augenblicklich verfärbten sich die Wangen des Halbamestriers und er sah weg.  
"Was auch immer", nuschelte Edward und machte einen Schritt an Ling vorbei von der Wand weg, an welcher er sich plötzlich eingeengt fühlte. Doch damit war er dem Schwarzäugigen noch lange nicht entkommen, denn dieser legte nun bestimmt seine Arme um die Hüften des Blondes, welcher dadurch nur noch mehr errötete.  
"L-Ling, what the fuck...", protestierte Edward bereits, doch schnell wurde dieser von einem Schrei seinerseits übertönt, als er mit dem Gesicht voran auf dem Bett des Kaisers landete, dieser direkt auf ihm. Ling hatte sie beide umgeworfen.  
"Ich werde dich jetzt sehr satt machen."  
Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf dem Körper des Kleineren aus als er diese Worte hörte, die Ling in sein Ohr raunte, ehe der Schwarzhaarige dem ehemaligen Alchemisten leicht in den Hals biss.  
\---  
Edward hatte noch immer Mühe, das eben geschehene zu verarbeiten. Sein Atem ging noch immer heftig, genauso wie der des jungen Mannes neben ihm.   
Mit dem Handrücken wischte der Blonde sich über die geröteten Lippen, die an einer Stelle sogar leicht bluteten. Sein Körper verlangte nach Schlaf und einer Pause, doch gleichzeitig war er komplett angespannt, hellwach und - auch wenn er es ungern zugab - erregt.  
Und das trotz der Tatsache, dass sie bereits mehrere Runden hatte. Schnell lief das dunklere Gesicht des Halbxerxaners noch röter an, was dem Xingnesen neben ihm auffiel.  
Ling lachte leicht. "Du bist wirklich niedlich wenn du rot wirst, Ed."  
Der Angesprochene wäre wohl rot geworden wenn er das nicht sowieso schon war. Schnell biss er sich auf die Unterlippe, ehe er durch den so entstandenen leichten Schmerz zusammenzuckte.  
Erneut lachte der Andere und zog den Kleineren enger in seine Arme. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass unser Wiedersehen so aussieht."  
"Ach, denkst du ich?", grummelte Ed zurück, ein Schmollen auf den Lippen. Ein Schauer zog sich durch den Körper des Blonden, als Ling mit einem Finger über die Knutschflecke und Bisswunden an Edwards Hals strich.   
"Dir hat es so gefallen und jetzt bist du wieder so mürrisch, ich werd dich nie verstehen.", gab der Kaiser schief grinsend zu. Der kleine Held wollte schon etwas erwidern, ehe seine Worte von einem Kuss unterdrückt wurden, den der Andere auch erwiderte.  
"Du bist doof...", musste er aber dennoch anhängen, als sie sich wieder lösten. Ling musterte das Objekt seiner Begierde. Die langen Haaren des jungen Mannes fielem diesem offen über die Schulter und verliehen ihm so etwas Engelhaftes, fand er.  
"Meins."  
Irritiert blinzelte Ed und sah auf seinen ehemaligen Reisegefährten hinunter, bevor er dem xingischen Kaiser einen leichten Schlag auf den Kopf verpasste.  
"A-Aua!", jammerte dieser dennoch und rieb sich über das Haupt. "W-Wofür war das denn??!"  
"Für dein Verhalten!", erwiderte Edward ehe er die Arme verschränkte. "Erstens Mal, ich bin nicht deins! Ich hab meinen eigenen Willen, klar?!"  
"Aber-", protestierte Ling schmollend.   
"Du bist nicht Greed, und selbst der kann nicht einfach alles beschlagnahmen. Denk auch mal an Andere, Baka!" Erneut musste der Kaiser einen Schlag von dem Ausländer kassieren.  
"Zweitens: Mach das nicht einfach! Man fragt vorher, du Doofie!" Der Blonde sah rot zur Seite, ehe er leiser hinzusetzte: "Ich hätte nicht abgelehnt."  
Die Augen des Xingnesen weiteten sich überrascht. "Aber Edward, ich dachte-"  
"Ja, scheinbar hast du eben nicht genug nachgedacht!", zischte er und unterbrach Ling sogleich. "Ich hab während meiner Beziehung mit Winry gemerkt, dass das vielleicht nichts für mich ist. Und als ich getrennt war erst recht. Und ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass... naja... du weißt schon. Aber das gibt dir noch lange nicht das Recht, einfach so... s-so Zeug zu machen!"  
Ling starrte zu dem ein wenig älteren Jungen hoch, perplex und überfordert. "Warte... Waaaarte... Heißt das..."  
Ed fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durchs Gesicht. "Ja, Bastard. Ich hab gemerkt, dass ich vermutlich beides, oder eher mehr... Männer... mag. Und ja, mein beschissenes Herz hat laut geklopft als ich dich gesehen hab und ich bin froh, dass wir uns mal wiedergesehen haben und das Essen hat so viel Spaß gemacht und als du mich geküsst hast dachte ich einfach und-"  
Sanft aber bestimmt zog Ling die Hände des Kleineren von dessen Gesicht, welcher dadurch direkt verstummte.  
"Heißt das... du liebst mich?"  
Die goldenen Augen des Halbxerxaners trafen auf die schwarzen des Xingnesen.  
"Das fragst du mich ernsthaft, nachdem wir-... Ja, gottverdammt. Zufrieden?", murrte Ed, wenn auch noch immer etwas Schüchtern, aber gleichzeitig schmollend.   
Ling blinzelte, ehe er breit lächelte und sein Gegenüber nochmal küsste.  
"Sehr. Mir gehts genauso. Hab dich ziemlich vermisst."  
Der ehemalige Alchemist schnaubte. "Als ob."  
"Nein, wirklich! Du musst mir glauben!", sprach Ling und sah Ed mit großen Augen an.  
"Baka." Der Kaiser musste einen erneuten Schlag einstecken, bevor der Halbamestrier seine Arme wieder verschränkte. "Das sind viel zu viele Zufälle. Du lüg-"  
"Tue ich nicht! Verflucht nochmal, du bist verdammt anstrengend Ed! Vielleicht ist es einfach Schicksal?"  
"Die Wahrheit will mich wohl wirklich verarschen... Na hoffentlich kann ich jetzt mal glücklich sein...", sagte der Blonde leise zu sich selbst; so leise, dass Ling kein Wort verstand. Fragend legte dieser den Kopf schief, ehe er ihn erneut küssen wollte.  
"Nananaaa!", meinte Ed jedoch bevor Ling ihm wieder zu nahe kam. "Du sagtest vorhin doch, du willst mich satt machen, oder? Tja, du hast dir eben dein eigenes Grab geschaufelt... Jetzt bin ich nur noch hungriger. U-Und... du wirst jetzt eine Weile mit mir leben müssen, so schnell geh ich nicht wieder!" Der junge Mann zeigte auf den Kaiser, während seine Wangen sich erneut rot verfärbt hatten.  
Ling blinzelte und sah sprachlos zu Edward hoch, ehe er schief lächelte. "Okay, Botschaft ist angekommen. Keine Besitzansprüche, du bleibst und-"  
"Jetzt fang nicht an Reden zu halten, ich hab Hunger!", gab Edward leicht nörgelnd von sich, während er runtersah. Ihm war es ziemlich peinlich, die schwächere Rolle einzunehmen.  
Aber er würde es versuchen. Dieser Beziehung, die kaum verrückter hätte entstehen können eine Chance geben. Ling eine Chance geben.  
Und sich ordentlich für damals entlohnen lassen.  
"Los, bezahl endlich deine Schuld ab, ich bin noch lange nicht satt und zufrieden.", raunte der Blonde dem Schwarzhaarigen entgegen, ehe sie sich erneut küssten.  
Ja, mit dieser Art von Bezahlung konnte Edward leben. Auch wenn Ling wohl lange Zeit seinen Hunger nicht stillen können würde, sondern den Jungen nur noch hungriger machte.  
Edward lächelte. "Ich liebe dich, Reisfresser. Zahl mir das gefälligst ordentlich zurück."

\---------  
Und hier noch mein Beitrag!  
Ich hoffe, ihr hattet Spaß ^^  
Lg Sterni


End file.
